


too close!

by maidself



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: 6th Palace Spoilers, M/M, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidself/pseuds/maidself
Summary: akira would never admit how much he loved it when akechi was pressed up against him, heart beating, blood pumping. the adrenaline rushing through his veins when they snuck through the palace was almost overwhelming. his fingers felt tingly, he could’ve sworn he got lightheaded whenever a battle started and the two of them worked in unison targeting weaknesses and everyone noticed he seemed to sway after it was over. he tried to ignore it at first, saying “i just need a bit more sleep.” or “i didn’t eat enough today.” but the truth was that akira was slowly going insane over akechi joining the phantom thieves, he was dying to be touched but he was also terrified and much too sensitive to it. his love-hate relationship with akechi’s touch tormented him whenever he was near, craving it, while also repulsed.or, akira both tries to avoid and cling to every touch akechi gives him, and its starting to affect everyone else.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	too close!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing a persona fanfic and i really wanted to explore how akira and akechi would interact in canon, i based this fic to be able to blend into the original story without many major changes. i did my absolute best to do each character justice and i hope you enjoy!

it was the evening of the phantom thieves second attempt at infiltrating sae nijima’s casino, akira was worked up, but not quite stressed seeing as they had plenty of time before the deadline, but akira was determined to secure a route to the treasure as fast as possible.

akira wanted to avoid interacting with akechi at all costs during the heat of battle.

akira had become a liability, the once fearless in the face of danger, leader of the phantom thieves is routinely reduced to a stuttering flustered mess by their newest members’ every touch.

it wasn’t as bad when akechi first proposed they steal nijima’s heart together to try and redeem the phantom thieves and expose the true culprit of the mental shutdowns, and akira didnt pay him too much mind. he was suspicious of course, someone who despised their justice so much suddenly volunteering to help them do the one thing he hated so much. but this was back when akechi hardly ever touched akira. 

now was different, now akechi and akira were routinely forced to hide together behind walls to sneak around the palace and ambush shadows. now akechi always put his hand on akira’s shoulder when he opened a chest. now akira was hyper aware of the slap of their hands when akechi passed a baton to him.

now akechi stood behind him, hand on his chair, whenever the phantom thieves met at their hideout.

akira let out a sigh as he stared at the ceiling, morganas’ snoring body curled in next to him.

“why does akechi touch me so much?” akira thought, but another thought crossed his mind before he got to really focus on it.

“why does my heart beat so fast when he does?”

it was day three of the infiltration of nijima’s distorted desires. the phantom thieves had made excellent progress, akira sticking to his plan, tried his best to refrain from any physical contact with akechi and it was working quite well, but nothing ever goes completely right for akira. because somehow akechi had him pinned against the wall, a finger to his lips. the two of them were completely engulfed in darkness. akechi and akira were split away from the group after an unfortunate encounter with an extra strong shadow in the pitch black “maze of doom”, akira liked to call it. 

akechi had noticed a shadow passing by and they previously agreed that it would be better not to try and take on any shadows in the dark, even if akira could sense they were weaker.

akira felt his heart skip a beat, the soft breath of akechi was hitting his cheek which meant akechi’s mouth was only a small movement away from his own. akira hadn’t known he stopped breathing until akechi pulled away signaling the shadow was gone. he could’ve sworn akechi had him pinned for at least a minute, but in reality he was only against the wall for a couple seconds while the shadow walked on. nonetheless— akira acted like he wasn’t extremely bothered and told the rest of the phantom thieves it'd be a good idea to head back for the day. they were hesitant since the treasure was so close, but they agreed, there must be some reason their leader was having them head home after all.

but, of course, morgana will never let things rest, so he asks.

“akira, have you been feeling well lately? you seem kinda off.” he says from behind akira, nestled comfortably in his bag.

akira shrugs, avoiding answering morgana's question and he walks on, opening the door to leblanc and heading upstairs after bidding a simple greeting to sojiro and a promise to close up shop after he sets his things upstairs.

morgana can tell when akira doesn't want him to press anymore so he lets it go.

akira's phone rings and it startles the both of them, he scrambles to grab it out of his back pocket and answer, he forgets to check who was calling him.

“hello akira”

and he knows that voice, because whenever he hears it shivers rush down his spine.

akechi calling him...at this time? akira couldn’t manage a hello before akechi continued.

“i was wondering if you had time to meet tonight. feel free to decline since i know you may be exhausted after our trip to the metaverse.” 

but this time akira’s gathered enough to reply.

“y— yeah, not exhausted… where do you want to meet up?”

“i was thinking we could meet at leblanc, i have a craving for your coffee.” and akira could almost feel his smirk through the phone.

“sure, doors unlocked.” he says, and he can hear the jingle of leblanc's door opening downstairs. 

morgana gives akira a nod, a silent “be careful” before jumping out of akira’s open window to take a walk.

akira gulps, does himself a once over, and heads downstairs to his certain doom.

akechi is seated in his regular spot, with his trademark blue sweater. he turns to akira and smiles, akira cant tell if its fake. 

“i hope i didn't intrude by just walking in.” the boy says, but akira can tell he didn't actually care about intruding or not. he heads behind the counter to brew akechi’s favorite cup of coffee.

“not at all. did you need something?” akira says as subtle as possible, aching to know what akechi wanted from him, but still act casual. 

“not really i suppose, wanted to drop by and check on you, you were off today after the maze, i hope you’re not actually getting sick.”

akira grits his teeth, nearly growling out that it was all akechi’s fault he was acting so weird.

“i don't know, maybe i am catching a cold.” akira says sarcastically but akechi has a concerned look on his face.

akechi says something under his breath and akira doesn't hear, and he doesn't care enough to ask what he said. eventually akechi's coffee finishes brewing and he slides it over, akechi smiles and pats the seat next to him. 

akira tries to remember he’s not supposed to get close to akechi, akira tries to remember, but his body is moving before his mind can catch up and he’s sitting next to akechi and their shoulders are touching and akira can feel the other boy warming him up, he feels himself flush and he feels sick. 

he pulls away, and scoots himself to the next chair over from the walking heater know as a goro akechi.

akechi frowns at him, and he looks deep in thought before finally saying.

“do… i make you uncomfortable, akira?” he sounds disappointed.

akira’s mouth is dry, and he cant come up with a suitable answer, so he shrugs, and akechi looks even more upset. akira’s heart does a little jump when akechi’s hand reaches over the chair between them to ever so lightly caress akira’s face. and he leans in-- even if his brain is screaming at him to “stop!” and “be cautious!” but instead of pulling away he just lets out a long sigh, leaning in even more and closing his eyes. 

akira feels total bliss for only a moment before his brain catches up and sirens go off in his head. and he jerks back, eyes blowing open, and face thoroughly flushed. he sees akechi’s smile turn into a frown, his heart aches. 

“ah, i’m sorry it’s just… you’re really hot.” and akira bites his lip when he realizes too late how that sounds.

“what?”

“i-i mean your hand was… it was really warm.”

“oh” akechi pauses for a few moments before finally, “i guess you really might be sick.”

“yeah, i guess so.” akira shakes his head and balls his hands into fists on his lap.

“it’s getting late” akechi says as he finishes his coffee, “i should be heading home… lovely talking with you…” and akechi stood up and nodded to akira with a “see you soon, akira,” before stepping out of leblanc. 

akira let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped against the counter to gather himself, before standing up and locking the door.

he felt overwhelmed, and ridiculously cold.


End file.
